


【长顾】隐居五

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 长顾更新一个腻腻歪歪的小甜饼我的心动梗（奇怪）——肩膀压脸





	【长顾】隐居五

**Author's Note:**

> 长顾
> 
> 更新一个腻腻歪歪的小甜饼
> 
> 我的心动梗（奇怪）——肩膀压脸

当天案件，顾昀由于使出浑身解数又卖惨又流泪的，长庚最终也没能再去追究他背着自己偷偷来学跳舞的事。

想来顾昀也是为了讨他的开心，于是便也没那么生气。

顾昀此人，再不着调，也是天底下掏心掏肺对他最好的人。

长庚扪心自问，自己那股子气愤，除了顾昀几日来的冷落，也不乏有顾昀女装被别的什么人先看了去的嫉妒。早年乌尔骨虽已拔出，但性子里黑黢黢的那些执拗和占有欲，却依旧是无惧地霸着他的心脏，直勾勾地日日盯着顾昀，但凡是关于顾昀的东西，分给别人一顶点儿羹，他这心里翻来搅去的，会不安生好半天。

顾昀那舞蹈学了好几日，已有小成，跳起来很像个样子，长庚那天将他穿舞衣的模样从上到下、里里外外都看了个事无巨细，想来还是非常喜欢。但顾昀想起那天被摁在镜面台子上操得半死，莫名其妙哭得稀里哗啦，丢尽了脸，就打死也不肯再穿那身衣服。

并将那衣服撕烂用火把一烧，来了个毁尸灭迹，一干二净。

那日顾昀是真的哭狠了，也不出声，眼泪就是停不住，那双幽幽的眼睛里仿佛有个无底深潭，要将过去几十年没流的泪一次流个干净。

长庚没见过这种阵仗，整个人都吓傻了。

他从没见过顾昀如此，以往生死关头，顾昀也从无惧色，就算是耳鬓厮磨，在床上折腾得狠了，顾昀眼角逼出的泪也不是哭泣的泪水，过一会转脸就能恢复过来，又能没脸没皮的撩骚。

但这次，长庚心里摸不清到底是为什么，总觉得特别心疼，又问不出什么缘由，心里抓心挠肝似得难受。

长庚几次追问缘由，顾昀都忽悠来忽悠去不肯正面解释，被问得狠了，长眉倒竖，发起脾气来，躲到一边再不吭声，只吹笛子。那笛声悠悠扬扬，催人尿下。顾帅的笛音，这些年功力丝毫不减，仍旧是打得敌人丢兵弃甲，溃不成军。

长庚一脸菜色，遂放弃不问。做下一桌子美餐，来贿赂顾昀的嘴，顾昀才不情不愿的丢下笛子，从窗边下来，勉强赏脸吃一口。

当日的事不了了之，舞衣都被烧了个干干净净，给长庚过生日这个事，只能换件礼物。顾昀又发起了愁，想学长庚做碗长寿面，只怕面没做好，再把厨房烧了，再说他做的那个东西，实在是拿不出手，怕到时候给长庚吃出毛病来。

顾昀一个头两个大，眼睛幽幽地转来转去，漫无目的，抓过床头柜里的笛子就想吹一曲解愁。

霍郸从门口路过，看到大帅手里的物件，掉头就跑。

笛声悠悠扬扬飘到长庚耳朵里，长庚双眉一皱，牙发酸，听了几声，从这呜呜咽咽的调子里竟出奇地听出吹笛人的烦闷。长庚心想，这怎么心烦的时候，吹的比心情好的时候还稍微好听一些？

长庚端了杯静心茶，顶着大帅幽怨的笛声进门。

不管因为什么，还是要哄一哄的。 

顾昀披了件浅蓝色的外衣，就这么坐在窗头，窗外的夕阳斜斜映在他的脸上，烘得脸上的线条分外柔和，柔和中透出许多温柔来。纤长的手指养得越发细嫩，颜色比手中得玉笛还要上乘。指尖在笛孔处来回跳跃，零星参杂着许多闪耀的光点，隐隐约约，绕着顾昀贴在玉笛上的唇闪烁，一时晃了长庚的眼。

若不是这笛音太过醒脑提神，长庚真怕自己禽兽起来。

长庚绕过桌椅，凑到他身边，从后面伸手抱住他的腰。顾昀看他黏乎乎地贴上来，于是放下笛子，接了长庚递过来的茶，喝了一口。

长庚：“子熹，你在想什么呢？”

顾昀转头，挑眉看了他一眼，又垂下眼，笑了笑，没说话。夕阳和长发被他挡在身后，近看，顾昀的眉目实在是太好看。

长庚有点小毛病，顾昀冲他笑的时候，就想亲他。

顾昀一撇头，小崽子没亲着。长庚心里有点不是滋味，于是把下巴往他肩膀上一搁，肩膀一蹭，撒娇道，“那你告诉我你在想什么？”

顾昀哼笑一声，将笛子往柜子里一放，伸手搂住长庚肩膀，把他拉进怀里来，并随手拍着他的背，长舒一口绵长的气息，“长庚啊，你说你都这么大了，怎么还总是撒娇？”

长庚摸不清顾昀什么意思，但听顾昀叹息一般的语气，只是觉得随手轻柔地拍在背上的手掌，是那么令他安心，仿佛孤苦伶仃的自己再多苦难，那就是他最强大的慰藉，一生的倚仗。

长庚抓过顾昀微凉的手，贴在自己脸上，脸颊轻轻在顾昀的掌心蹭，“子熹……我……”一向口若悬河、能说善道的帝王长庚，曾经叱诧风云的雁王殿下，此刻却安抚不住心里的情潮，噎在喉咙里许多话却说不出。

顾昀只觉得掌心蹭着一只小狼狗，毛绒绒地令他心尖儿都颤了。心里感叹“真腻歪啊”，把那小狼崽往怀里一塞，只觉得抱住了最珍贵的宝物。

唇边噙着抑制不住的笑，手上的劲不自觉用大了。

“唔。”长庚觉得顾昀单薄的肩膀一下子贴到了脸上，将空气一下子隔绝了，顾昀身上那长年累月的清苦药气扑面而来，长庚觉得填的心肺都微微苦涩了。被顾昀这么用力搂着，竟让他忍不住想哭。

哭还没哭，笑却先忍不住了。

呼吸不继的长庚轻轻挣扎了两下，顾昀才恍然将他放开，长庚两只大眼睛眨了眨，脸色因为呼吸不畅憋得有些红。

两人相顾无言良久，都忍不住低头笑起来。

顾昀先伸手推了一把长庚，“起来，别腻歪了！”笑着从窗台下来，往凳子上一坐，十足的侯爷架子，“本侯饿了，去给我做些好吃的来。”

长庚一撩衣摆，低眉顺目，十分乖巧，“遵命，侯爷大人。”


End file.
